Communication systems that use circularly polarized signals require antennas with circular reflector profiles that decouple the two vector components that are separated by 90 degrees. Circularly polarized antennas maintain signal integrity by maintaining substantially the same signal magnitude at substantially the same orthogonal relationship. Circularly polarized antennas are useful for two-way satellite communications in which signals are transmitted in circular polarity.
Feed horns, those known in the art, are generally multi-piece construction in order to manufacture the individual components such as the horn, the polarizer housing, the waveguide, and the polarizer. Many drawbacks exist in multi-piece feed horns, particularly those for use in outdoor applications, including expensive gaskets and complicated assembly. Normally, the polarizer housing contains the waveguide and polarizer, which is then coupled to the horn and transceiver. These components are assembled with great care to ensure high performance with no moisture ingress. Even small gaps between components can contribute to large efficiency loss in signals, and provide an entry point for moisture that can then damage transceiver electronics. Complex, custom tooling and fixtures are used in order ensure alignment of the components and to facilitate manufacture. Thus, there is a need for a low cost, high volume, high performance, and highly reliable feed horn for outdoor applications.